


[Podfic] Some Kind of Strength

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: hc_bingo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rape, Sexual Coercion, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: wangler's story read aloud: "When Merlin is poisoned in the Perilous Lands, Arthur strikes a dark bargain to save his life."





	[Podfic] Some Kind of Strength

**Author's Note:**

> For the "tentacles" square on my hc_bingo card, 2012. Alas, I did not finish a bingo.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Some%20Kind%20of%20Strength.mp3) | **Size:** 5.7 MB | **Duration:** 12 minutes
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Some%20Kind%20of%20Strength.mp3) | **Size:** 11.5 MB | **Duration:** 12 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
